BrotherInLaw
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: After the murder of Percy Weasley, the Minister of Magic, the mystery remains unsolved. With the killers still lurking about, the wife and child Percy left behind are now the ones in danger. The Ministry calls upon a certain person, to protect the ones th


Brother-In-Law

Summary- After the murder of Percy Weasley, the Minister of Magic, the mystery remains unsolved. With the killers still lurking about, the wife and child Percy left behind are now the ones in danger. The Ministry calls upon a certain person, to protect the ones that need it now.

Disclaimer- I own nadda

Prologue

Just like any other story, it was a warm Spring day. April something-or-other. It was the end of the week, and every other day had been gray, raining, thunder, the works. And then on this day, coincidentally this day of all days, its gorgeous outside. Tough luck.

He stood in the kitchen, over the sink, inside. But she was outside. Very quietly, he watched her through the window, when really he had been assigned to kitchen duty.

She was alone. Dozens lurked about the property, but no the backyard, not where she was. Scuffing her bare feet against the long grass, below the line of where her sad eyes were looking. A light breeze sealed her lace back dress against her legs and stomach. Her long hair was then pushed over her shoulders, and he was memorized.

But he couldn't grasp a reality concept, while he was watching her. Couldn't even explain why he was doing it. Perhaps, it was that he was making sure she wouldn't not become overwhelmed, crying again. It had been happening a lot that day, and lately as well. Not that he blamed her, she certainly had a good excuse. It's just, he wasn't ever that good with emotions, he'd always say the wrongs thing during a sensitive time. Sometimes, he'd be the reason people started crying.

It was just the kind of guy he was. He certainly couldn't blame the way he was raised, or could he? Why was he getting so caught up in thoughts that had never crossed his mind before? He had been drying the same dish for nearly five minutes, the paint was beginning to wear. But he still didn't take his eyes off her.

" Darling".

Molly's gentle voice startle him, the dish fell, shattering on the floor. He was caught off guard, he was never caught off guard. He went through months of training to assure that would never happen. After all, it was his job.

The two bent down towards the shattered pieces. " I'm sorry" he muttered, gathering pieces in his hand. A sharp edge cut into the skin of his palm, he wince, and let go, causing it to break into even smaller pieces.

The older woman reached for the dish rag he had been holding moments ago, wrapping it around his fresh wound. " Not to worry" she glanced upwards towards the window he was recently gazing out of, " why don't you go talk to her darling?".

He assumed she had caught a few seconds of him doing so, " I don't know, I can bet I'm not the person she wants to talk to right now".

" I don't think she has set limits right now, go on now, I'll take care of this".

Groaning, he headed towards the back door. He didn't mean to sound insensitive, like a jerk. It just wasn't his department, especially one to be volunteered into. Over the years, he hardly said two words to the girl, and now he was suppose to be the knight in shining armor. But Molly had a point, like she always did. It didn't matter who he was at this point, it was the fact that he was just someone.

He loudly slammed the porch door, hoping to catch her attention, so then the ball would be in her court to make the first move in their encounter-to-be. But she wasn't paying attention, she was yet to even know that he was standing there. Casually, he began walking towards where her back was to him, as she sat in the green grass. She was usually an edgy kind of girl, but did not shift the slightest when feeling his presence, sitting right next to her.

" Hi" he said softly. It wasn't that much, but at least he got something out.

" Hi" she still wouldn't look at him.

Now what? She didn't want to be comforted, she wanted to be alone. He didn't blame her, he couldn't, otherwise he'd then have to stay. Returning to his feet, he headed back towards the Burrow, where he had come from.

" Wait a second".

Once facing her again, she was standing, directly in front of him. At least, it was almost directly, her height complimented her slim frame, which forced her to gaze upwards at him. He didn't respond to her request, nor did she add to it. For moments on end, they were just staring at each other. She was waiting for him to say something, he was waiting for her to suddenly burst out laughing. But that wouldn't make much sense.

She was aware of how he felt about her, and she wasn't even sure how to return such feelings. But he was there, and that's what mattered. Without caution, so he wouldn't run off, she pressed herself against his chest, winding her arms through his and around his waist.

He didn't move, he was trying to remember what normal people did in this situation. But he had to do something, with each stalling moment, she was getting more worried about him. Carefully, he rested her own arms just below her rib cage. The strength tightened when he felt her lightly trembling. His height advantage allowed him to rest his chin on the top of her head, barely swaying her from side to side.

He still could not think of something to say.


End file.
